A Long Time to True Love
by mistresskagome1
Summary: InuxKag MirxSan SessxRin. OK all. I have chapter four up finally. Please R&R. It is a lemon chapter for a warning right away lol.. thanks. R&R. Dec. 26, 2006. i updated today... really i did...
1. Love and Children

A/N: Okay so this story is taking place about 5 years after the fall of Naraku and Kikyo has finally taken her leave and stayed dead for more then 5 minutes. Y'all know what the hell I'm talking about.

This story is rated for lemons, limes, violence, and sure as hell language. LOL. I just had to put that in there. Luv all you guys who support me in my writing. Thank you.

Chapter One. Love and Children.

Kagome, 25 now and a bright young woman, came back through the well to be grabbed out of it by her mate, Inuyasha, and her daughter wrap her arms around her mothers legs.  
She was very happy to back in the feudal era with Inuyasha and her friends. She looked at her mate and grinned giving him a quick kiss then she leaned down to pick up her daughter. That daughter that they almost wouldn't of had if Sesshomaru wouldn't of brought her and Inuyasha back after that last battle with Naraku. She shivered as she thought about what could've happened. Her attention was brought back to her daughter as she snuggled into her mothers chest, her soft little black furred ears tickling Kagome's chin, as she laid her chin on her daughters head.

"How is everyone? Have Miroku and Sango Made up yet?" Kagome asked Inuyasha of her friends that had been fighting recently over whether they should finally get married or wait just a bit longer to see if they could find Sango's brother Kohaku.

"Same as when you left," Inuyasha snarled. "My ears are hurting from all the fighting that they have been doing. Demonique and I have been coming up here everyday waiting for you to come home to get away from the continuous fighting. Maybe you can sort those two out. I think they are driving Keade nuts with the fighting. She has been gone for several days now. Said that she was going to another village to cleanse it of a demon that had been bothering them."

"Mommy, are Auntie Sango and Uncle Miroku going to keep fighting? It scares me." Demonique said from buried in her mother chest.

"Don't worry Sweetie, Momma's gonna fix it. Or at least try to anyway." Kagome said as her daughter drifted off to sleep in her arms. "Inuyasha, did Keade say what type of demon that she was going to cleanse?"

"I think that she was just using that as an excuse to leave the house. Come on. The others are waiting for you to return. Shippo keeps asking for his momma. He wanted me to go through and get you early. I told him that you needed to do whatever it was you had to do on the other side, and that you would be back soon." Inuyasha said as he started walking towards Keade's hut. "Inuyasha," Kagome said quietly to him as he started walking away.  
Inuyasha stopped and looked at her expectantly. He could tell that she had something to tell him, but didn't know what it was.

"What is it Kagome?" he asked looking at her still waiting.

"I went to the doctors while I was visiting Mom, Sota and Grandfather. Inuyasha, I'm pregnant again."

Inuyasha just looked at her and smirked. A mischievous look in his eyes as his said what she was least expecting. "I've known." And with that he turned around and started walking towards the village.

"You've known and you still let me go through the well, knowing I was pregnant with out you or Demonique!?! Are you sure that you're who you think you are? You never let me leave when I was pregnant with our daughter. Inuyasha are listening to me?" she yelled as he continued to walk away from her. "Inuyasha, you've still got those beads. I'm not afraid to use them you know." He still wouldn't stop, as though he was mocking her. Testing to see if she really would use the beads that she hadn't used since they'd become mates four years ago. "Okay you really asked for it this time Inuyasha. INUYASHA, SIT BOY!!!!!!!!!" She laughed and ran off after him as a loud thud resounded through out the forest when Inuyasha hit the ground. When she reached his side smirking he was getting to his feet mumbling something about stupid wench and why did she have to use the beads after so long. All he wanted to do was get back before something bad happened between Miroku and Sango is all. Nothing more then she wanted to do.

"What was that for?" He asked indignantly as he got up.

She just looked at him and smiled as she handed him their daughter. "Not listening to me. Walking away from me when I was talking to you. Come on lets hurry and get back so that the village isn't deserted by the time we get there because of all the fighting." Kagome laughed as she took off at a brisk pace.

As they neared the village they could hear the commotion set up by Miroku and Sango as they argued over whether or not to get married or try and find Kohaku. Miroku was all for getting married after so many long years and Sango was all for finding her brother after so many long years. "But Sango, why can't we be wed and then continue to look for Kohaku?" Miroku asked, the sound of annoyance in his voice as yet again he was being turned down. "Because I want my brother to be present when I get wed. and if that 5 more years from now then so be it!"

"Kagome, I wouldn't right this second if I were you." Inuyasha told his mate as she started to walk towards the village. At that moment a breeze came across Inuyasha's nose and he tensed. "Kagome, take our daughter and get those two to be quiet. I smell danger coming soon." He finished as he handed her their daughter and took off towards the scent of his brother.  
"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, his voice filled with the contempt that he felt for his older brother. But something wasn't right. Was Sesshomaru actually smiling at him? No. He was looking at him with tears in his eyes.

"I need your help. Yours and your little group of humans. Please help me. Someone has taken Rin and Jaken was so badly wounded that he doesn't remember anything." Sesshomaru pleaded of his brother the hurt and apprehension laced his voice. But what was that other tone that Inuyasha was picking up? Was that… No it couldn't be? There couldn't be any kindness in there too. Not in his brothers voice towards him.

"Come then and lets see what the others say." Inuyasha said as he started to walk towards Keade's village. He could sense the apprehension in Sesshomaru about following Inuyasha into a village that really didn't like him. "If you don't want our help then that is up to you. If you decide you do then you can follow me," Inuyasha said as he started walking towards the village again. Sesshomaru swallowed his apprehension and followed his brother.

As Inuyasha entered the village with Sesshomaru in tow, Miroku and Sango quit arguing and looked in amazed shock at the brothers. "Mommy, who's that with daddy?" Demonique asked as only a three year old could. Innocent of all the bad blood that was between her father and this man.

Sesshomaru stopped suddenly when he saw the little child next to Kagome. He would recognize that scent anywhere, but wouldn't of believed it if he hadn't of seen it with his own eyes. Or heard the child's quiet question to her mother. Was that really Inuyasha's daughter? The child had the same scent though a little different then his brother, and her hair was jet black and yet, she carried the same dog ears as her father. "Mommy, who's that with daddy?" he had heard the little one ask. Should he introduce himself? If he were to mate with a human woman, would his children look like that? Or would they carry more of his demon characteristics? He had yet to chose a mate as he had found no demon worthy of his attention. But maybe a human woman that he had been taking care of for so many years, was worthy of his affections. That was why he was here after all. To ask them to help him find his Rin.

"What do you need Sesshomaru? And why aren't you two fighting?" Kagome asked, still having not answered her daughter. "Aren't you going to answer your daughter? She does deserve to know who I am doesn't she? And we aren't fighting because I need your help. All of your help." He completed motioning at everyone in their little group. "Please help me find Rin. She was kidnapped yesterday when we were out in the village. Jaken is still at the castle healing. He can't help me at all. He doesn't remember anything. But please help me." He almost begged them. Almost, but he still had to keep a look of lordship around him and begging was below a lord of his stature.

"Demonique," Kagome said as she look at her daughter, "that is your fathers brother. He is your Uncle Sesshomaru, though I'm sure that you can call him Uncle Sessho since you can't properly pronounce his name yet."

Demonique ran over to Sesshomaru and looked up at him pulling lightly on his pants. "Are you really my Uncle Sesshomaru?" The little three year old ask with surprising clarity. "If you are Inuyasha's daughter then yes I am your uncle." Sesshomaru answered as he leaned over and picked the little girl up, his gaze softening momentarily before his look hardened again as he looked up at the group. "So will you help me?"

"Well, I guess that we will but what will we do with Demonique? She's to young to come on a quest with us. Isn't she?" Kagome answered voicing what everyone was thinking. " She'll be safe with us. I won't let anything happen to her. She reminds me of Rin when she was younger. No. No one will hurt her. Not with me around." Sesshomaru answered quietly to the group, barely loud enough for Inuyasha to hear. He looked down into the face of the little girl that he was holding in his arms. The little girl that was looking up at him with amber eyes. His eyes. His brothers eyes. The same eyes that their father had. Suddenly Sesshomaru felt something inside him soften. Had this little girl gotten under his skin in just that little time? It didn't matter how he felt about her father, he knew that there was something about this little girl that he had to protect. He would give his life to protect this little girl. He looked at his brother and his mate. They nodded their approval and turned to get ready to leave on the quest to go and find Rin.

"Uncle Sesshomaru?" The little bundle in his arms asked. "Yes little one?" "Why don't you look like my Daddy?" Sesshomaru looked down at the little girl, seeing the knowledge in her eyes that went far beyond her short years. "Well little one, your father is only a half-demon. I am a full demon. We are only half-brothers." He looked down at his little niece to see how she was taking in what she had just been told. She just looked up at Sesshomaru with big amber eyes and smiled. "Okay," was all she said as she cuddled into him, closed her eyes and fell asleep. This child is special. She trusts with her heart just as her mother does. But why does she trust me? She barely knows me, yet she fell asleep on me. Oh how she makes me miss my Rin even more. Oh Rin where are you? Where have they taken you. I pray that they haven't hurt you. If they've hurt you then they will pay with their lives. Hmmm. I should make sure that everyone is almost ready. Just have to do it quietly. Sesshomaru thought as he headed toward the hut that everyone was in.

Just as he was almost to the hut everyone came out. "Are you ready to go?" He asked quietly so not as to disturb the sleeping child he was holding. "Is she asleep?" Inuyasha asked his brother of his daughter. Sesshomaru just nodded and cradled the child closer. "Do not worry, brother, she is safe with me. So is your mate. I can smell the child that she is carrying. Lets get going. We have wasted enough time." With that said Miroku and Sango mounted Kirara and pulled Shippo up with them, Kagome jumped on Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru carefully tucked the sleeping child, His Niece, safely into his kimono top and started to head into the direction of the area he had yet to search for his beloved Rin.

Okay everyone this is where I am going to end Chapter one. Check back soon for the next chapter. R&R please. Oh and yes Sesshomaru does have both of his arms back. He's had his arm back for about 4 years now. This is the first time that Inuyasha has seen his brother in about that long. It was Inuyasha that helped him get his arm back. Kagome is about 25 now, I know, I know.. I'm saying it took an extra five years after end of show to kill Naraku. So Rin is about 19 in this story. Anything I forgot you can ask me. Oh and yes I do have a plan in mind for Sango and Miroku. You all just have to wait in see what I have in mind. It'll all come together next couple of chapter hopefully. Yay! Be nice to me though. This is my first official fan fic for any show that I watch. Constructive criticism only please. Thank you I hope that you enjoyed it so far. 


	2. A Brothers Return

A/N: Okay so here's chapter 2 of the story. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised by the end of this chapter. Okay R&R please. And don't worry there will still be plenty of surprises coming up in the next few chapter. So read on. Thank you.

Chapter 2: A Brothers Return

As Inuyasha and the gang, along with Sesshomaru left the village, Kagome started to feel weird. There was a strange pull that she hadn't felt in years. Not since she had taken the almost complete jewel, only missing Kohaku's shard, from the ground after Naraku had finally been defeated. Kagome had kept the jewel for all those years in a small claw that she wore around her neck. As they headed more into the area that Sesshomaru was walking with her daughter, she hopped off of Inuyasha's back and headed towards the pull of the shard, that last fragment that was needed to complete the Shokan Jewel. Sesshomaru stopped, listening to her leave the group, he turned to see where she was headed.  
"Kagome, where are you going? You know better then to run off by yourself right now." Inuyasha yelled as her chased after her. Sesshomaru followed after them, remembering his promise to keep her and the little one safe. Sango and Miroku headed after her too, wondering what possibly could have caught her attention so attentively that she would leave the safety of the group. "SANGO!" Kagome yelled as she neared the last jewel shard.

"SANGO COME QUICK!" Kagome yelled running up to Sango's brother Kohaku, curled up in a ball on the ground with a very large demon towering over him, thinking of making him a light snack now that the rest of the meal had shown up. Kagome was already notching an arrow when the rest of the group showed up.

"KOHAKU!" Sango yelled as she saw her brother there beneath the demon. Grabbing her boomerang she threw it at the big demons head distracting it from Kohaku. "RUN KOHAKU!' Sango yelled at her brother when the demons attention was diverted towards her and the group. Kohaku leapt to his feet and took off towards the group. "Kohaku, leave," Sango told her brother as he came to a stop beside her. "No sister. I am going to help. Please let me help." He looked at his sister. "Fine," Sango said as she threw her weapon at the demon again.

Sesshomaru had been watching this exchange from the back of the group, not wanting to interfere with the groups fight, until he recognized the demon. Stepping up to Inuyasha he handed him the sleeping child and walked up to the front of the group. "Leave this demon. He is mine." Sesshomaru quietly told the two women and young boy around him.

"I thought I told you to leave my lands. Now I will have to kill you for disobeying me." Sesshomaru told the demon as he started to pull his Tokijin from it sheath.

"Ahhhh, Lord Sesshomaru. If you ever want to see the girl alive again then you will not kill me, but grant me your ear." The demon said as he watched Sesshomaru's reaction to him telling him that he had news of the girl that he had been searching for.

"You had better speak before I make you wish that I had let the women deal with you," Sesshomaru told him warningly. "do you understand, Noiishitoma?"

Seeing that the demon lord indeed was not in a mood to be played with by Noiishitoma. If he wanted to get out of this situation with his life then he knew that he had better tell the demon lord all he knew and quite quickly before he completely ran out of patience and just killed him anyway.

"Do you remember that wench Kagura? I saw the girl with her last. She looked like she was headed towards the southern mountains. Why, I don't know. All I know is I scented Kagura and your little human wench. She was screaming your name as the flew over head. I was only coming back to tell you. I figured you would be looking for her, seeing as she never left your side when she was younger. I was surprised to see Kagura after so many years. I thought that she was killed with Naraku. Anyway, that's all I know and I swear that it's the truth. Now if you'll excuse me I must be on my way." Noiishitoma said as he bowed and began to walk away.

Without thinking about it Sesshomaru flicked something green out of his finger and sliced the demon in half killing him, resheathing his Tokijin. "I warned you never to come in to my lands again under penalty of death. Thank you for the information, but we won't be needing you anymore." Sesshomaru said coolly as he started walking away from the dead demon. "Come, we have wasted to much time here with this poor excuse for a demon."

As the group started to walk away, Sango stopped her brother and took him into a big hug. "Where have you been brother? Why have you not been found these last 5 years. I'm so happy that we finally found you," she cried into her brothers shoulder. My how big he had gotten. So strong and tough in his years. Yet there was something that still bugged her about his mysterious appearance, and under that demon as it might be. Its seemed very strange like it was a set up to her. A way to put the group off of the way they were going. To buy someone time. She would have to bring it up to everyone later at camp that night.

The day passed with out any more demon appearances, and now that they had a scent besides Rin's to go off, they were looking for Kagura as well. Sesshomaru paused momentarily to take his sleeping niece from his brother so that Inuyasha and Kagome could look at Kohaku and make sure that he was okay. "When you are done looking over the boy, come over to that grove of trees. That is where we will camp tonight. We will leave at first light so be ready to go. But eat now, and sleep. You will need you energy for we will not be stopping much in the next few days on our way to the south mountains. The longer that we take, the more I fear what some demon, or that wench Kagura will have done to my Rin." Sesshomaru said to the group as he headed to a nearby grove of trees with Demonique cuddling into his chest. Sesshomaru sighed heavily as he looked down at his young niece. Did I ever do this for Rin when she was younger? No I never really allowed myself to touch her. Why did I keep her around then? She was only a human girl, one that always seemed to be getting into trouble as well. Ahhhh poor Jaken. He has been quit loyal to me all these years. To Rin as well, even though he would never admit that he liked her. I knew that if anything ever happened to her that he would kill himself just so that he didn't have to deal with my pain and anger. I hope that he has not killed himself. No the servants would never allow it. He is healing waiting for me to return home with Rin. When I return home with her she will never leave my side. Never. I have made up my mind. So long now has my heart belonged to her and yet it took this little girl, my brothers child to make me realize that. Rin, human though she may be, shall be my mate, if she so chooses. I shall ask her when we finally rescue her from whatever is happening to her. Kagura shall pay with her life and whoever else was involved will pay with their lives as well for taking my Rin. My Rin.

When Sesshomaru finally came out of his trance he found that the group was already there and that Kagome was getting to work on patching up the bay. What had they said his name was/ ah yes, Kohaku. He is the demon slayers brother. He was the one that had drawn the priestess away from the group that day. But why? Sesshomaru asked himself as he watched her administer to him. Did it have anything to do with why Kagome was now pulling a small knife out of her bag?

"Sesshomaru, are you willing to bring this boy back if he dies? The last jewel shard is what keeps him alive right now. There is no other way for him to live right now." Kagome and Sango looked hopefully at him.

"If he shall die then I shall do my best to bring him back to this world. Do as you must. I will be here." Sesshomaru told her as he got comfortable as he could with a sleeping child on his chest. That is why she is so special. She has taught my heart and my mind to listen to each other. She has got me to realize how much I have grown to love Rin. To love how she… Sesshomaru was jerked out of his thoughts by a scream of his name by Kagome.

"Sesshomaru, we need you to use Tenseiga to bring back Kohaku." Kagome said with the last jewel shard in her hand. Sesshomaru stood up and placed the sleeping child back in her fathers arms. "Stand back." He said as he unsheathed Tenseiga and slashed over Kohaku, killing the death eaters that were trying to gather around the boy. Kohaku sat up with a shuddering breath and started to cough uncontrollably. Sango raced to her brothers side while Kagome got something in a bottle that look like water out of her bag and give the bottle to Kohaku. "Drink this, its just water." She told the young boy who was looking at it strangely. He nodded and drank the water, subsiding his severe coughing fit.  
"Sesshomaru, may I talk to you about earlier today?" Sango asked look up from her brothers side.

"What is it that you wish to discuss?? He asked looking questioningly at her.

"Did it seem odd to you that that demon know what you were looking for? And just who happened to have Rin? Not only that but that he gave you the information so willing?" Sango asked out of earshot of the others in their small group.

"It did bother me some yes, but I never question information that is given freely. Why?"

"Because to me it seemed as though maybe he was trying to buy someone time and lead us off into a different path then we should be going. I'm going to take Kirara and check into the south for that mountain range he was talking of. But I think that we might be walking into a trap. Something just seems off about this all to me." She finished as she was looking at the demon lord.

"If it is a trap then the young one is not safe here anymore. I shall speak to her parents and send her to my castle. Jaken will watch her and she will be well guarded there. Nothing shall happen to her there. Let me go and talk to them and then we shall leave." Sesshomaru told Sango as he stood up to go and talk to Kagome and Inuyasha about sending their daughter to his castle to be safe.

"Do you really think that she will be safer there then with us?" Kagome asked as she looked at her sleeping daughter.

"Why would we want to do that? She safe with us isn't she?" Inuyasha asked his older brother.

"Because brother, the demon slayer and I both feel after our little encounter today that we maybe walking into a trap of sorts. Please I will take her to my castle tonight and go and investigate these mountains. If we are not back by morning then head to the south with out us. We will have the flying cat so we will be able to catch up easily." Sesshomaru told the pair, finality in his voice as he stood.

"Fine, but let us tell her goodbye at least." Kagome said as she lightly shook her daughter waking her.

"What's wrong mommy? Are we leaving already?" She asked as she sleepily scrubbed her little eyes.

"No sweetie. You're going to go and stay at Uncle Sesshomaru's house while we finish this journey. We don't want to have you get in the way and get hurt. You will be safe there. No give your father a hug and go over to Uncle Sesshomaru." Kagome told her daughter as she gave her a hug and handed her to Inuyasha, who gave his daughter a hug and sent her towards Sesshomaru.

When Sesshomaru picked her up and turned around he say the monk standing by the demon slayer. They looked like they were arguing again. As he walked up to them though they stopped and looked at him. Sango nodded to Sesshomaru and told Miroku that they had things to attend to and that she would be back by morning.

"That is what worries me. You are leaving with him. How do I know that you will stay faithful to me and not do anything in your absence?" Miroku asked of his fiancé.

"Do not worry monk. It is not her that I wish to mate with. She is only helping me to check on some things that we need to know incase something should happen when we finally reach the south, so that we are prepared for anything." Sesshomaru said with a finality that shut Miroku up.

Sango looked at Kirara then and the little demon transformed into a large demon in a ball of fire. Sesshomaru and Sango hopped up onto her back and flew away with the little child on their way to his castle.

End Note: Okay dear reader with that I leave you chapter two. Check back soon for I hope to have chapter three up with in the next couple of days. Got any characters you want to see that aren't dead? Let me know. FYI Kikyo and Naraku will not be anywhere in this story unless I decide to do a flash back. Then maybe they will be in the story, and yes now that the shard has been taken out of Kohaku the Shokan Jewel is complete. I figured I wouldn't have to put that in the story cause I figured that everyone was smart enough to figure that out. Okay well R&R please. Thank you. 


	3. An Uninvited Guest

A/N: Okay so this is chapter three of my story. I have a lot of surprises in store for this chapter. Hope you enjoy them. Let me know R&R please. And before I forget, thank you ReviewerWriter for being the only one who has posted any reviews for all of the people who have read this story.

Chapter 3: An Uninvited Guest

As Sango and Sesshomaru neared his castle in the west, he started to smell something off. Something that he hadn't smelled in years. "Kagura," He growled as they came into land in his gardens. He left Kirara and started towards the castle door, when a noise behind him stopped him. Carefully, so as not to disturb the sleeping child, he turned towards the noise.

"Ahhhh, Sesshomaru. It has been to long since we have crossed paths." Kagura said as she stepped out of the shadows. "I see that you have already found a replacement for your little human wench." Kagura said looking in disdain at the little bundle in Sesshomaru's arms. "I see that this one is not completely human. I thought you hated part demons worst then humans Sesshomaru. I am disappointed in you." She said as she started walking towards him.

"What do you want Kagura? I do not recall giving you permission to enter my castle grounds. Why are you here. And make it good if you want your pathetic life to be spared." She was told as Sesshomaru turned and started heading towards the castle with his niece in his arms, still sleeping like a baby.

"I know what you search for. I have what you search for. I know to that you have teamed up with that pathetic excuse for a half-demon and his friends. Why do you associate with them? They are of no use to you." Kagura continued, taunting the dog demon, seeing just how far she could push him.

"What have you done to Rin? She is mine. Return her now, while you still have a heartbeat to do it with. And then maybe I will spare your pathetic excuse of a woman from death." He said as he stopped and turn to look at her, waiting for her to speak.

"I have done nothing with her yet. In fact she is with me. I have come to make a trade. You come with me and the girl will go free and she'll be safe." Kagura told him as she started to walk toward him in a seductive manner, coming closer to him and his niece. Sesshomaru glared at the red eyed demon, warning her of nearing any further, the look in his eyes dangerous and watchful, warning her that her life was still on the line.

"I have already chosen who I wish to be my mate, you whore. And you are not who I chose. Now I offer you a trade. Rin, for your pathetic life." Sesshomaru said to Kagura as he put his hand over Tokijin. "Now then what will it be slut?" He asked watching her with a look in his eyes that told her that she had better be quick or else she would be dead soon. Unknown to her of course that Sango had found Rin and tested her to make sure that it wasn't some nasty trick to lull Sesshomaru into a false sense of security.

"Fine you can have the wench. " Kagura responded as she turned to motion for the girl to come forward. When she did not come forward, Kagura looked worried that she may loose her life if the girl didn't appear soon. Little was known to the red eyed demon that Sango had already told the demon lord without speaking that she had found the girl and had her in her possession. With her back still turned to the demon lord, she didn't notice that he had drawn his sword until it was to late, and he was standing behind her, its tip in her back, ready to slice her in to bits at any wrong answer.

"So Kagura, why did you take her? What did you think that you would accomplish by doing this?" He asked dangerously, pushing the tip into her back a little more, reminding her that she had better be truthful or the questioning would end along with her life.

"I thought that if I got rid of the wench then you would not care for her anymore. After all she is only a mortal. I could do so much more for you then she ever could. And you know that that's the truth M'Lord." Kagura said as seductively as she possibly could have at that time.

"And that Kagura is why you will always just be a pawn. The reason that you could never be anything more then that." Sesshomaru told her as he slid his Tokijin through her form, keeping to his word of killing whomever had taken Rin from him. "Make sure to tell all those who you see rotting in hell that I said hello." He told the dying form of Kagura as she slid from his blade. "Never touch what is mine again." He whispered in her ear right before she died and slid the rest of the way off of Tokijin.

He looked at the small figure that he held in his arms, amazed that only now was she waking. "Are we here, Uncle Sessho..maru?" She asked with a yawn looking down at the dead body of Kagura. She looked up at her uncle pulling on his sleeve a little to get his attention. "Uncle Sesshomaru, please let me down." She told her uncle. As he bent to place her on the ground, she jumped from his arms and walked over to the dead corpse of Kagura.

When she reached the corpse, she kneeled beside her and gently touched her face. As she touched Kagura's face a bright light emitted from her fingers and Kagura's body turned white then disappeared, except for her bloody kimono and two feathers that always seemed to be in her hair no mater what was going on. Picking up the two feathers that were left from the demon, she brought them to her uncle and without a word handed them to him. with that she took back up her place in his arms.

"Why were those in the pretty woman's hair? And why was she dead? Was she a demon Uncle Sesshomaru?" The little girl asked out of her own natural curiosity that she couldn't hide.

Sesshomaru looked at his little niece in wonder. "She uses those to fly around on. They are magic feathers. She took something that belonged to me without asking and the penalty for such an action was her life. Yes she was a demon. Part of a very bad demon that me and your father and mother and the rest killed before you were born. Was that the first time you have done something like that? Do your parents know that you can do that?" Sesshomaru responded to his little niece, asking her what was bugging him.

They know I can do it, but it is the first time I have used it on a dead demon. They don't know what it is yet, but they really don't seem too worried about it. They say that it is a good gift for me to have and that in time mommy will teach me to use it properly. Are we staying here?" She asked as she finally looked at the big castle in wonder.

"Yes you can stay here for right now." Sesshomaru answered as he turned to Sango, "Go and retrieve the others. Bring them here tomorrow. Get some rest, the both of you,' He continued motioning to Sango and Kirara, "and be back sometime tomorrow. Let the others know that the problem has been taken care of and the little one is safe with me. Now go so that you can get back to them before sunrise. Rin, come here." Sesshomaru beckoned as he dismissed Sango and Rin ran into his free arm. She look up into two pairs of amber eyes and let out a soft gasp when she got a good look at the child.

"Is that…?" Rin started in astonishment, but was stopped short by Sesshomaru's stern glare. "Questions later. For now you and me need to talk. But first we must attend to finding this little one a room close to ours and making sure that Jaken has not killed himself in guilt over letting you be kidnapped. Come let us go in." Sesshomaru finished as he started walking, forcing Rin out of her astonished trance, seeing as she was still caught in his arms.

"Can that wait till morning Lord Sesshomaru? I am awfully tired after all of that." Rin pleaded with the Lord that she had grown to love over these may years by his side.

"I guess that we could wait till then Rin. After you are dressed for bed please come to my chambers. You will be staying in there with me tonight for I shall have Demonique sleep in your room, seeing as it is the closest bedroom in the castle to my chambers." Sesshomaru told Rin as they reached the hall that their rooms were in. The two doors at the farthest end of the hall, the one on the left her door, well the one that was placed against the juncture to where the door would be his chambers. When they reached her doors, Sesshomaru followed her inside to lay the once again sleeping child onto Rin's bed.

"Get your night clothes and come to my chambers. You may use my private bath to change so as not to disturb the child." Sesshomaru said as he led Rin to his bedroom chambers. "Bathe and change. I will be back soon after I get some soldiers to guard the doors tonight. We cannot risk anyone taking you or the child." Sesshomaru said as he left the room to go and get two of his favorite soldiers. They had been in his service for many years and were faithful to him in everyway imaginable. Even if he chose this night to take Rin as his life mate then they would not look at him strange in the morning. It would not be the first time that he had slept with a human woman, though the last time had been a malicious rape and then he killed her for his own pleasure. But that was another story for another day. Instead he set about thinking what it was that his niece had done in front of him today. She most defiantly has her mothers powers, though they seem to be so much stronger in this child. Could it be because of the demon blood that was running through her veins? Did she only purify Kagura's body or was it also her soul that was purified along with her body? Why did Kagura's body disintegrate like that? Was it anything to do with the amount of power that the girl had showed? Is she so much more special then I realized? His thoughts were then broke by a high pitched squeaky voice calling his name.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! You have returned. Is Rin with you to my lord? I would hate to think of something terrible happening to her." Jaken asked as her ran up to his lord, the little toad demon running into Sesshomaru's legs before he could stop. Normally this would have set of Sesshomaru's temper, but today it did not, it only made him happier to see Jaken. To know that he hadn't killed himself yet.

"Jaken Rin is with me and she is safe. I am glad to see that you are fit again. Please go to the guards house and get Ukahoki-Jin and Hanishimota and tell them that they are to stand guard outside of mine and Rin's chambers tonight and if they hear any odd noise to capture whatever they find in Rin's room. I have a very special guest tonight. Oh and also, Inuyasha, Kagome and their little group will be showing up tomorrow sometime. So please make sure that the castle is spotless by two hours after day break." Sesshomaru said as he turned and headed back towards his bed chambers. Towards my Rin. Towards the woman I will make my mate if she would take him. Tonight would be the perfect night for it. A night before everything was ruined by having to many people in the castle. he thought as he entered his chambers to see an almost naked Rin, except for a tantalizingly shear and low chest high thigh cut nightgown. It was one that he had ought her for her 18th birthday that last year. Just the look of it turning him on as he headed towards his bathroom to take a quick bath and then come to bed and take the woman that he loved.

A/N: Yay! The end of chapter 3. Sorry that it's a little shorter then I have been writing but I have to deal with my son who is sick at the moment. And I would also like to thank ReviewerWriter for letting me know of one of my spelling errors. I said Shokan Jewel when I really meant Shikon Jewel in the last chapter. Sorry all. I also promise at least one lemon in the next chapter, but only if y'all review and tell me that you want one. I need at least 5 reviews to let me know that they want a lemon before I continue with the story. I already have the lemon mostly written so when I get 5 reviews, I'll post the lemon. Okay thank you and R&R if you want more of this story. 


	4. Seduction and Passion

A/N: I know, I know. I promised this chapter a long time ago. I'm sorry that it took so long but well, my computer got virus bombed twice and I lost everything I had writen both times and came down with a nasty case of writers block. Warning on this chapter though is that there is a very descriptive lemon here and so readers discretion is advised. So I know its late but I gave you what I promised. Please read on and enjoy. If you want to know my inspiration then please feel free to ask me.

Chapter 4: Seduction and Passion 

As Sesshomaru sat in his bath, letting the hot water wash away al of the days dirt, grime and worry all he could think about was Rin. Sweet Rin laying on his bed in the skimpy nightgown that he had bought her for her birthday last year. It had been longer then, and not so tight in the bust and the hip area. Why Rin would choose that night of all to wear the nightgown to bed, a night when she would be sleeping in his bed, was beyond him. Unless, could it be true that she really did love the demon lord? That she could have fallen in love with a demon such as him? One that had never showed any remorse in killing a human or leaving her behind with Jaken, while he went looking for his half brother, to kill him. What had happened to the Great Lord of the Western Lands? Had he suddenly found himself gone soft from being around Rin so much that he would ask of his brother to help him look for the woman that he loved? No he had not gone soft. He had found the one that he wanted to protect with everything that he was. That he wanted to become the demon that his father always knew was lying inside of him.

_I have to know how she feels about me. I must find out before I drive myself insane just thinking about her and that nightgown that she's wearing. If she rejects me then I will know that she has no feelings for me and that I have wasted my time falling in love with a human girl. But if she accepts me for who I am then I know that I have not wasted my time. I must know now, before I drive my self insane with not knowing. _ Sesshomaru said as he jumped out of the bath tub spilling water all over the floor as he quickly dried himself off, pulling on his harikumas and running out of the bathroom only to stop dead in his tracks and look at Rin sleeping so peacefully.

_It would be a shame to wake her but I need to know how she feels for me. And to make sure that she's not just trying to drive me nuts with that skimpy little piece of cloth that she is wearing. _Sesshomaru thought as he quickly and quietly walked over to the bed to sit beside Rin's sleeping form. Gently he put a hand on her shoulder and shook her to wake her from her slumber.

Slowly the sleeping girl opened her brown eyes to be staring right into Sesshomaru's golden ones She looked at her lord in wonder, hoping that she had not offended him by falling asleep in his pot on the bed. She was just so tired after her ordeal the last couple of days that she couldn't help it.

"Yes, milord? I hope that I have not offended you in anyway. I was just so tired that I couldn't keep my eyes open." Rin said as she broke eye contact with Sesshomaru and looked down only to notice how skimpily clad she was and covered herself, as if in shame. Slowly Sesshomaru placed his hand under Rins chin and held her head up to look into her eyes.

"Rin, why do you hide yourself? Are you ashamed to be seen by me? Are you ashamed of your body?" Sesshomaru asked looking deep into Rins eyes, holding her chin ever so gently so as not to have her look away from him in shame again.

"N... no Milord. I am not ashamed of my body, but I have never been looked on by a man before. You are the only one who has seen me like this. Like anything really." Rin said as she tried to look away from Sesshomaru yet again, but his hand held her head there. Dejected she dropped her eyes so as not to half to look Sesshomaru in the eyes anymore, hoping that he hadn't seen the slight blush that crept across her face.

"Rin, why have you not found a suitor yet? You are a young lady and would have been married off by now if you were with your family. Are you afraid that no man will take you because you have spent so much of your time being raised by a demon?" Sesshomaru asked, hoping that she would tell him her feelings.

"No. I have found a suitor but I do not know of his feeling towards me. If he does not love me then I will just find another, but I will not love him the way that I love the one I found." Rin said as she looked blatantly into Sesshomaru's eyes hoping that he would catch on to what she was trying to say and tell her how he felt about her.

Looking into Rin's eyes as she was talking to him made him realize that she was talking about him. Sesshomaru stay there for a moment looking at Rin, wondering if she meant what she had said. _Well there is only one way to find out if she really did mean that or if she was just making me believe that she loves me so that she could tear me to pieces. _Sesshomaru thought as he leaned in towards Rin pulling her into him and kissed her ever so gently.

Sesshomaru felt Rin start to go limp in his arms so he moved back to look into her face. All that could be seen there besides the big ass grin on her face was the love that she felt for Sesshomaru. He knew then that that was to be the night. He need not ask her cause he already knew what her answer would be, but he did not want her to think that he was trying to rape her so he asked her still.

"Rin, would you be my mate for life. From tonight until forever, however long that may be? No matter what shall come or what may happen? Rin, I love you. Please bare my pups. Make me the happiest demon around and say yes. Please." Sesshomaru asked, half pleading Rin to say yes. Instead of answering him with words Rin leaped forward and planted her lips firmly on his, enough of an answer that they both knew what it meant.

Slowly Sesshomaru lowered Rin to the bed slowly running his hands up and down the sides of her body through the nightgown to acquaint himself with her figure. Rin quivered with the anticipation of what was to happen this night. She was to be taken by her lord, by her love. Sesshomaru lifted his head from hers so he could breathe and they could both catch their breath.

"Are you sure that this is what you want?" Sesshomaru asked Rin. She nodded her head in response. "Well then there is one more thing that must be done other then this. Rin I must mark you as my mate. Once I leave my mark on you all will know that you are spoken for and no one may take you from me unless I am dead. Do you understand?" Again Rin just nodded, trusting her lord completely. "I'm sorry Rin but this is going to hurt a little." Sesshomaru said as he lowered his face to a spot just above her collar bone. Rin just lay there feeling Sesshomaru's breath on her neck. His teeth grazed her skin and she shivered as she felt a warming between her legs. As her arousal me Sesshomaru's nose his demon momentarily took over and bit into the soft flesh there, tasting the warm blood that came pouring out of the wound. Rin was too shocked to do anything but lay there as Sesshomaru licked the mark on her neck, stopping the bleeding.

"Are you okay my love? Did that hurt you to bad?" Sesshomaru asked full of concern for the woman he had just marked as his mate. Rin just looked at him begging him not to stop what he was doing , letting him know that she was his in everyway that a woman could be a mans.

Sesshomaru nodded knowing that she was fine and he closed the space between them placing his lips over hers, placing a gentle kiss on her to relax her as he slowly reached down between them, grabbing her nightgown and proceeding to lift it over her body to reveal her in the moonlight.

Rin apprehensively moved her arms to cover herself, but Sesshomaru stopped her, wanting to see all of his mate. Rin stopped and let him look at her, to take in all her beauty, her firm supple breasts, with perky nipples from the cold and the excitement of what was happening, down to her slim waist and supple hips and the little mound of hair covering what he knew would be his before the night was over. Just looking at her tight little body made him start to get harder then he already was.

Softly kissing her again he laid her back down as he started to kiss along her neckline, to her collar bone, along the valley between her breasts, finally kissing up one and back down only to go up the other one and then back down it. Sesshomaru could tell how much she was enjoying this as the smell of her arousal became thicker and more enticing to him. It was all he could do to not strip and ram his now fully hardened cock into her. No he knew that would have to wait. He wanted to please his mate, not just himself.

Sesshomaru started kissing her all over again slowly making his way down her stomach heading towards her pussy, to where he knew he could get her to scream his name. slowly he inched his way down making sure not to miss a spot as his fingertips trailed behind his head, his claws running gently along her skin, making her moan in pleasure and anticipation. As he neared closer to her thighs Sesshomaru took one hand and slowly opened Rin's legs to give him access to her pussy, and to her clit, the true pleasure point of many a woman as he had found. He looked up at his mate to see her looking at him in wonder and want and need all at the same time. He snickered and decided that she could wait to experience that pleasure. Instead he moved back up heading towards her taught firm chest the nipple on each looking as though they had been carved out of ice with how bad Rin was turned on right now. Slowly he stuck one finger in his mouth and wetted it just enough and slowly started to swirl his finger around Rins nipple watching with amusement as her nipple got harder and her breathing more ragged. He took her other nipple in his mouth and started to slowly suck on it, while still playing with her other nipple.

Rin started to squirm under Sesshomaru with all the pleasure that he was giving her as he licked and sucked and ran his fangs over her tight nipple. She was breathing heavily when Sesshomaru stopped playing with her nipples and looked at her mischievously. Sesshomaru once again started to make his way back down her, this time more quickly, knowing exactly what he was going to do to pleasure his woman now.

When he reached her hot, juicy pussy he stopped to breath in the smell of her arousal, before moving his mouth over her juicy core and slowly licking her clit before moving down a bit and sticking his tongue into her opening, making her buck against his face in ecstasy, almost begging him to enter her as she screamed out his name as she came around his tongue.

Sesshomaru stopped surprised and looked Rin because of how quick she had cum. Rin just looked at him breathless, her heartbeat slowly returning to normal. Sesshomaru stopped thinking for a moment and remembered that she was a virgin after all and that in time she would be able to take his tortures without coming so soon. But that for that night and a few more times then she would not be able to handle everything that he was doing to her. He would fix that soon enough.

"Wha… what happened to me?" Rin asked as she took a deep shaky breath.

"That my love was your first orgasm. Don't worry it wont be your last tonight either." Sesshomaru told her as he leaned back down and licked her clean making her cum again.

Sesshomaru could no longer take this. The scent of her was too much now as she had cum twice already and she was slick with sweat from head to toe already. While he was barely breathing heavy, barely breathing at all as it was, the scent of her arousal was overwhelming to him and if he didn't satisfy himself soon then he would go crazy with want, need and overall horniness.

Slowly Sesshomaru stood to remove his pants. As Rin watched him stand she whimpered with need, because she thought that he was not happy with her for having had two of these so called orgasms before he had even been able to take her. Rin stepped off of the bed and walked up to him sliding her arms around his waist as she reached for the ties on his pants to remove them. Sesshomaru stopped and turned to her to make it easier for her. As his pants started to fall Rin dropped to her knees in front of Sesshomaru and took his rock hard cock in her hand. She felt the smooth rigidness of his shaft running her hand up and down it to get a good feel of it before gently placing her mouth over the tip of it and lowering her mouth onto his shaft. Sesshomaru growled with the pleasure of it, as Rin backed away thinking that she had hurt her lover. Sesshomaru just smiled at her and beckoned her to continue.

Rin Put her mouth back over his cock and slowly started moving her head so as to take his shaft in and out of her mouth, flicking her tongue along his shaft and the head of his cock whenever it was near enough to the tip of her tongue, slowly driving Sesshomaru crazy as he felt himself being driven towards the edge. Rin could tell that she was doing something to her lover as his cock started to get harder and pulse and throb in her mouth. She quickened her pace to match the throbbing that she was feeling in her mouth. Suddenly Sesshomaru grabbed her head and held her in one spot as he felt himself go over the edge and came into her mouth. Rin not knowing what to do swallowed all of this stuff that was coming into her mouth from Sesshomaru, even though it did taste kind of nasty to her. But if it pleased him then she would do it for him. As he finished cumming Rin felt him start to grow limp in her mouth, so she started to suck and lick and nibble on his cock again to get him hard so that she would be able to finish what he had started.

Sesshomaru stopped her, pulling his now quickly hardening cock out of her mouth as he picked Rin up and laid her back on the bed, climbing over the top of her, and moving her legs so that he could enter her. He looked at Rin, as though asking her permission to enter her being. Rin nodded at him knowing what was coming, bracing herself. Sesshomaru slowly started pressing his now hard cock against her tight hole, slowly entering her so as not to hurt her to much. Rin gasped as he entered her, not knowing that it was going to be so painful but knowing that he was not trying to hurt him beckoned him to continue when he looked at her. He slowly went deeper till her reached her barrier.

"Rin, do you trust me? What I am about to do is going to hurt you worse then me entering you." Sesshomaru asked the woman panting almost begging him not to stop with her eyes that was lying beneath him. All she did was nod as she moved her hips a little to let him know to continue. Sesshomaru pulled his cock out a little and then thrust himself into her, breaking her barrier and introducing her to complete womanhood. Rin screamed with the pain and pleasure of it, thrusting her hips into him as he stopped moving. Rin started to lightly buck underneath of him panting in the pleasure that was now overriding the pain she had been momentarily caused. Sesshomaru pulled out his cock and then slowly pushed it back into her opening, giving her a little time to adjust to his size before he picked up the rhythm, so that he wouldn't tear her apart. He slowly repeated that until her felt her muscles loosening around him and he started to speed up his pace, Rin bucking into him each time he thrust into her a little harder and a little faster.

Sesshomaru leaned down and took one of her nipples in his mouth as he continued to fuck her, slowly licking and sucking one her nipple before he started nibbling. Rin screamed out his name as she came again for a third time that night. Feeling her muscles tightening and releasing around his hard shaft made him get harder, driving him a little crazier in want and need. Sesshomaru slowed a little so that he could keep this going just a little longer, so that he could relish in the woman that he had made his that night. Rin went limp beneath him for a moment after she came. Sesshomaru looked down at her so that he could make sure that she was alright. Rin was looking up at him smiling, begging him with her eyes to continue what he was doing to her. Sesshomaru took her nipple back into his mouth as Rin moaned loudly and grabbed his head, pulling him up to her mouth and kissing him strongly as she thrust her hips into his begging him to go faster. Sesshomaru obliged and started thrusting into her faster, feeling his orgasm building. He knew that Rin would be screaming his name again that night as he could feel her pussy throbbing with the need and desire that was building within his mate. Rin moved her mouth from Sesshomaru's and started to feverishly kiss and nibble on his neck. This drove Sesshomaru to start pounding into Rin just a little faster and harder then what he was.

Rin dug her nails into Sesshomaru's back, dragging her nails down his back in ecstasy. Sesshomaru could barely take all the things that Rin was doing to him as he felt himself almost at his peak. Sesshomaru slowed so as not to go yet, to just be able to get a few more minutes of her clawing him and nibbling on him. Rin whined in protest as Sesshomaru practically stopped, pulling himself almost all the way from her, before slamming his rock hard shaft back into her again and again. Rin clawed at his back as she tried to hang on to her surroundings, before being driven over the edge in a crushing orgasm. Screaming out his name Rin bit into his neck, drawing blood from the wound. Sesshomaru drove his shaft into her one more time before it drove him over the edge and he thrust into her as far as he could and went stiff with the ecstasy of both of them cumming together, as one.

Breathing raggedly, trying to catch their breath, Sesshomaru rolled off of Rin and lay beside her, both of them covered in slick sweat. Sesshomaru lay on his side looking at his woman, his Rin. Slowly he ran his finger up and down her side, causing her to shiver at that new pleasure. Rin turned her head slowly to look into the amber eyes of the man she loves.

"I'm so sore. And so tired." Rin said as she tried to turn over to look at Sesshomaru better. Rin stopped when she realized that she couldn't feel her legs or anything below her waist really.

"Well then rest my love. Sleep well and you will feel better when the morning comes. You can take a nice hot bath in the morning and I will have the maids bring you an outfit from your room. Sleep now though. Tomorrow is to be a long day. Inuyasha and his clan are to be arriving in the morning. I may not be here when you wake but I will be nearby so al you have to do is yell if something is wrong and I will come." Sesshomaru told the woman who had fallen asleep already. He took her in his arms and rolled her over onto him before moving the blankets over them so as to keep her warn throughout the night. He would not sleep that night knowing that his little niece was sleeping in the next room and that someone may at anytime try to take her or Rin from him. And he would never be able to forgive himself if anything happened to either of the two of them. And he knew his brother would never forgive him if something happened to his daughter. Everything that they had worked out would never be good enough to make up for him losing Inuyasha's daughter. Slowly Sesshomaru felt himself doze off as much as he tried not to let himself. He knew that he could trust his guards to keep the little one safe from harm though. And with that Sesshomaru was able to fall into a light sleep. Before Sesshomaru knew it he was in a deep sleep next to his mate.

Unaware that outside his brother and the others were arriving, not wanting to wait until morning to get to the castle and see that Rin was okay. Inuyasha had heard Rin's screams and knew that she was fine ad that his brother had finally taken Rin as his. Kagome had looked at Inuyasha weird when they were about two miles from the castle and he had plastered his ears to his head. But knowing her husband as she did, she knew that she would find out soon enough.

Having seen Kirara, Jaken had run outside, surprised to see the 6 guests that were not supposed to be there until at least daybreak. Jaken made a motion for them to be quiet as they entered the castle and he led them to where their daughter was sleeping. Dismissing the guards he let them into the room and told them that they could stay there that night until Sesshomaru had some more permanent places for them to stay. They thanked the little toad demon and went into the room. Kagome curling up on the bed with her daughter, Inuyasha sitting b the bed Kohaku in a corner by the door, Kirara, laying in the middle of the floor and fully demon, Sango laying against Kirara, Shippo curled up by Kirara's head, and Miroku sitting against a dress dozing. Inuyasha told everyone to sleep because tomorrow was going to be a busy day. With that everyone dozed off except for Inuyasha who kept a close eye on his daughter and his woman.

He wouldn't of been able to sleep if he wanted to that night due to the heavy musk in the air from Rin and Sesshomaru's love making earlier that night, so he decided that he would just stand watch. After awhile though the smell of everything got to Inuyasha and he had to step out onto the balcony to get some air. Looking down he found himself looking into Rin's personal garden and found himself wondering what all flowers where down there and if any could be used for medicine. He decided that he would check it out later that day, after him and Sesshomaru had a talk and they had gone down to the village. Inuyasha walked back into the room and shut the door behind him so that nothing could sneak in on him and his family.

A/N: Okay so what did you think of this chapter. please Read and review. I could really use them, seeing as I have so few. I'm beginning to think that no one likes the story. Okay thanks. R&R please.


	5. The Morning After

Chapter 5

The Morning After

Authors note: So sorry that it has taken me so long to post anything new. I have been moving a lot and just had my second child. Recap of the last chapter is that Rin and Sesshomaru just had a very passionate night after he received her from a now deceased Kagura. Inuyasha and the gang arrived a few hours later and stayed the night. We now come to our favorite anime characters and continue the story the next morning.

Rin awoke late the next morning in Sesshomaru's bed wondering how she had gotten there, before remembering the events of last night and a full body blush coming over her entirely naked form. As Rin lay there in amazement over what had happened between her and her beloved lord, no wait mate, she didn't notice anyone enter the room.

"Rin, how are you doing this morning?" Sesshomaru asked as he moved over to her and kissed her lips gently, moving his claws along her bare back. Rin shivered slightly as this sensation overtook her senses, softly moaning as she leaned into him. He softly laid her back on the bed and ran his tongue across her lips to get her to open her mouth to him. As she opened her mouth he delved his tongue into her mouth, pushing her deeper into the bed, in a ferociously passionate kiss. Slowly he teased her by carefully moving his hands over her body caressing and scraping his nails across her delicate flesh, making Rin breath heavier and moan as his hand slid between her already quivering thighs. Softly he caressed each one before moving his fingers to the slick spot between her legs, careful not to claw her, he gently slipped a finger into her hot slick pleasure area and slowly started sliding his finger in and out of her. With each stroke of his finger he knew he was driving her closer to the edge, could smell her getting more excited with each stroke of his finger.

Her breathing heavy, Rin finally got the courage to touch Sesshomaru in places that she had barely caressed the night before. Softly Rin ran her hands down his back, moving to the front only when she had reached his hips. Carefully she reached her hands below his waist and started stroking his quickly hardening member. As Rin started to caress him she felt him push a finger inside of her and start to slowly move it in and out of her. Rin moaned into Sesshomaru's mouth as he pleasured her, her light stroking getting more needy as he drove his finger in and out of her quickly heating inner core. Rin couldn't bare it anymore and took his member in her hand, running her hand up and down and around his engorged cock and making it harder for him to concentrate on what he was doing to her.

Sesshomaru ripped his mouth away from Rin's and nearly destroyed the bed sheets as he tore them off of Rin to have full access to her body. He quickly dipped his mouth to her taught nipple and flicked his tongue over the hard stub, driving Rin closer to the brink quicker then she had been going. Sensing a sudden change in the scent of Rin's arousal, Sesshomaru took his finger out of Rin and took his mouth away from her nipple long enough to lick her sweet juices off of his finger, making sure that she watched as he did it. After finishing this little act of taunting Sesshomaru continued flicking his tongue across her taught nipples, driving her crazy without touching her slick heat.

After suckling on her nipple for a few more minutes Sesshomaru could feel the pressure building in his growing from Rin stroking him as fast and hard as she was. He pulled her hand away from his manhood long enough to pin her hands above her head with one hand spreading her legs with the other as he brought his mouth crashing onto hers and slammed his rock hard cock into her waiting warmth. He quickly started moving in and out of her, bringing both of them to a explosively heated climax.

"I am doing fine this morning," Rin told him shakingly, trying to catch her breath. "What time of day is it? Are the others still here, or have they left already?" Rin asked as she gazed up into Sesshomaru's eyes. As she lat there she felt a sudden wave of nausea come over her, causing her to shove at Sesshomaru's hovering body to get him to move. Taking a long look at Rin after her pushing at him in such a forceful manner, Sesshomaru got up from her and without showing any emotion to her told her to get dressed and come down to lunch, that the others were waiting on her arrival.

As Sesshomaru walked into the dinning room Inuyasha looked at his brother smugly, knowing what had been going on in his brothers bedroom just a moment ago.

"Having trouble waking your mate dear brother?" Inuyasha asked his brother as he ducked a ear boxing from Kagome. Turning to look at his mate InuYasha gave her his 'You know you were thinking it too' look.

"Who is to say that Rin is my mate younger brother? Who is to say that anything has happened between us that I couldn't of just chosen anyone for because I needed to fill a need?" Sesshomaru asked as he went to take his place at the head of his long table. InuYasha just looked at his brother and gave him a look to let him know that he knew what had happened between him and Rin last night and just a few moments ago. But did InuYasha know what also had happened just those few moments ago when Rin was looking at him. When he smelt what he knew would be the one thing that would make him fully accept his younger brother and niece for what they were. And to accept his sister-in-law as what she was, and what she would be if she excepted Inuyasha's plead of trading mating marks as him and Rin had the night before. Even though his was already healed and barely visible to male demons, female demons would smell the mark and know that he was a mated and leave him be or try to kill his mate. He hoped that it would be the first choice.

Miroku looked at InuYasha and Sesshomaru confused about what his friend was talking about with his brother and why he had almost gotten hit by his wife. Suddenly it dawned on Miroku and he looked at Sango with a puppyish look on his face.

"Sango, why is it that Sesshomaru and Rin are able to make love but we are not? Have I not proven my love to only you dearest?" Miroku asked his fiancé as he reached below the table to try and grab her ass, only to be slapped across the face by an embarrassed Sango.

"Because of comments like that one you baka," InuYasha told his pouting friend, who was now holding his sore cheek. "If you would learn not to make comments like that and quit asking every woman you meet to bare your children then maybe you would of already been married and have made love every night possible. Like me and Kagome or my brother and his mate. I am assuming that you have claimed her as your mate Sesshomaru. We both know what it would mean for you not to take her as your mate after last night and what just happened today." InuYasha said as he looked at his brother in all seriousness.

At that moment Sesshomaru knew that just by smelling her on him that his brother knew more then anyone at that table did about him and his young mate. Sesshomaru just hoped that she was ready to be the Lady of the Western Lands and rule by his side for the rest of her given days. It would just be a risk that he would have to take and scrutiny he would have to deal with from the other demons. As he was pondering these thoughts Rin came into the dining room and took her normal place at Sesshomaru's left side. He looked at her and realized that her mark to was already healed, thanks to the power of the child he knew was already growing in her womb.

InuYasha and the rest of the gang all looked to watch Rin cross the floor. Kagome looked at her husband as he sniffed the air a little, nothing that any of the others would take as anything more then a deep breath. InuYasha just looked at her and gave her a sign that he would tell her later. Sesshomaru knew what InuYasha was doing as his mate walked by him. His brother was smarter then he had ever given him credit for. InuYasha was confirming the fact that Rin was pregnant. Rin however was clueless to this fact at that moment. Sesshomaru was going to talk to Sango about taking Kirara and going and getting Kaede so that she could tell Rin about the demon pup that she now had growing in her womb. But he would do that after everyone had finally eaten.

As the food was being brought out to the table, Demonique walked over to Rin and sat in her lap. Sesshomaru knew that this little girl too knew what was happening in his loves womb. Looking up at Rin the little girl just curled up on her lap and laid her head against Rin's chest. Startled by this act Rin looked down at the little girl curled up on her and wrapped her arms around her. She hoped to one day have a daughter of her own, but knew that Sesshomaru would want a son to inherit the title first. Rin had been feeling weird since after she had felt sick and shoved at Sesshomaru. She really hoped that he wouldn't hold it against her and that they could continue to be as they were. Together.

"Sango after we eat I need to talk to you. I need you and only you to run an errand for me. It's very important." Sesshomaru told her and then went back to his meal watching Rin as she stroked his niece's hair as she fed her. She would make a great mother to their pup. Sesshomaru was so lost in thought he hadn't noticed everyone except for Sango leave the table and dining room. Sango walked over to Sesshomaru and placed her hand on his arm to bring him back to reality.

Feeling Sango's hand on his arm, Sesshomaru looked up. Seeing Sango he looked around the rest of the room to make sure that they were alone. Noticing a little green figure standing in the doorway Sesshomaru motioned to Sango to wait one moment while he dealt with the eavesdropper.

"Jaken, if you don't leave this part of the castle then I swear you shall feel my wrath. This is a private matter I am discussing and you need not know about it till I feel you deserve to. Now go before I find myself feeling not so pleasurable." Sesshomaru stated icily as a piece of the wall right above Jaken's head was blown off. "That will be your head if you come back." Sesshomaru yelled at the quickly retreating toad demon.

"Now what is it that you need me for Sesshomaru. And it had better not be some wild goose hunt." Sango said as she watched the doorway for anyone.

"I need you to get the Lady Kaede from the village. I need her to check out Rin. She wasn't feeling well this morning." Sesshomaru said, careful not to let any emotion show through his words, only his face.

She knew he was hiding something but chose not to question him as it could make matters worse. He was already in a testy mood as far as she could tell, so she didn't want to irritate him to make it worse, so she just nodded and started to leave the room to get Kirara so that she could leave.

"Oh, and Sango can we just keep this between us for right now, even though Inuyasha and his daughter already know, but the reason I'm sending you is to get it confirmed that Rin is pregnant."

"Don't worry the only one I'll tell cause she needs to know is Kaede. I'll be back later." Sango said as she exited the room. Sesshomaru watched her leave the room then turned to the statue over in the far corner of the room.

"You can come out now younger brother, I know you are hiding there."

"If you knew then why didn't you say anything to me as well as that little toad of yours?" Inuyasha asked as he walked out from behind the statue he had been hiding behind to listen to what he was sending Sango after and why. He did after all have a reason to make sure that it wasn't anything that would get her killed. Miroku would never forgive him for letting Sesshomaru send Sango on a quest that could get her killed.

"I didn't say anything to you because I know that you have to protect your friends interests. That and I knew that you already knew why I wanted your friend Sango to run that errand for. But yes little brother, I did take her as my mate. I wasn't planning on ever taking a mate but she grew on me so much over the years that I loved her. But I thought that it was only as a daughter not as anything more. I didn't realize that I wouldn't be able to live without her by my side as my woman until she was taken by Kagura. Then I knew that if I didn't have her by my side I could never be complete. Then after last night I knew what I wanted. Did I know that she was able to become pregnant? Yes I thought that she was able to but I wasn't sure till it happened. I know that I should of waited but seeing my niece last night and the way that she was with me and then Rin, well I couldn't help but take her as everything she was and make her mine. And why I am telling this all to you and not your wife I don't know. I think I just had to talk to someone and you where the only one there and well I was bursting. Tell no one of this or I will kill you. I do have a reputation here." Sesshomaru said as he walked off leaving his brother staring after him in amazement at what Sesshomaru had just disclosed to him.

Sango reached the village without an issue. It had been that way since they had finally killed Naraku those few years ago. As she came to her landing outside Kaede's hut she could hear the priestess talking to someone. Who it was she wasn't sure but she could hear three, no four voices. She slowly approached the door to Kaede's hut.

"State what ye want youngin'. I don't have all day." Came a voice from inside the hut directed at Sango.

"Lady Kaede, Sesshomaru requires your services for Lady Rin." Sango replied. "I was sent here to ask you to come with me so as that we could take care of this most urgent matter. Rin is well, ill of sorts. We are unsure what is wrong with her. I will give you more details as we travel but we must go as soon as you are ready to fly." Sango told her as she walk back towards Kirara.

"I will be out as soon as I finish with this matter of importance." Came Kaede's voice quickly followed by a shrill scream and a slew of words that Sango couldn't understand and a few moments later Kaede walking out of the hut with a bag Sango recognized as her healers bag.

"Now what is this matter of most urgency that I must attend to youngin'?" Kaede asked as she climbed onto Kirara's back. "Be quick now and don't keep me waiting now."

"Well Kaede, Sesshomaru believes that Rin is pregnant and he needs you to verify that fact. I guess she was not feeling well this morning." Sango quickly told the waiting priestess.

"Well, the old scrooge finally took a mate. I was wondering if that would happen. A fine young lady she be. I am glad that he chose her to be his mate. She will make a good mother that one will." Kaede said to Sango.

"How did you know that it was he and she had mated with? I never said that they had mated." Sango ask suspiciously.

"It's common sense child. Why else would he be truly worried about a human girl who will live so much shorter then he?"

"Hmmm, true." Sango said more to herself then to the old woman sitting behind her.

A short time alter they landed in the castle gardens. Sesshomaru was outside waiting for them when they arrived. He walked over to them ushering Kaede to come fort5h.

"I move at me own pace and not faster than I please." Kaede told the impatient Sesshomaru, who was now scowling at her.

"If I didn't have a need for you I would slay you on the spot for speaking to me like that old woman. Now hurry we need to find out what us going on with Rin. I have never seen a demon human pregnancy take over so soon and show itself till the woman was at least a few weeks. Not just hours." Sesshomaru said as he headed back towards the castle and to an open door.

"Just how fast is this pregnancy moving Sesshomaru?" Sango asked as they walked through the castle to his chambers.

"Well Rin is currently revisiting her lunch and well I don't think she realizes what's going on right now. At least I hope that she hasn't realized it yet. I want you to tell her that she is pregnant Kaede. It would be better coming from someone that she knows and trusts. And that knows their medicine." Sesshomaru finished as he opened the doors to the bedroom chambers and beckoned them in.

Kaede walked over to the bathroom to see Rin bent over a bathing basin throwing up into it. She slowly walked over to the younger woman and put her hand gently on her back.

"What be the thing that ails ye young one?" Kaede asked the woman bent over the basin.

"Oh Kaede, I don't know what is wrong with me. I felt fine this morning. Then I started to feel sick when Sesshomaru came to wake me for lunch today. Last night was a long night for all of us so he let me sleep late. But I don't understand what's wrong." Rin said as she turned back around and proceeded to throw up more of the nothing that was now in her stomach.

"Well child I think ye might be expecting a youngin' of ye own. But I need to test a few things to tell ye if it be true." Kaede told Rin as she walked out of the bathroom and into the main chamber where she had set her pouch of items down at.

Sesshomaru watched as Kaede mixed some herbs and spread them on a piece of rabbit hide. She looked towards the bathroom where Rin was huddled up against a wall, shaking from the sheer force and amount of her vomiting and the amount of energy it had taken out of her.

"When yonder youngin' is feeling better have her urinate on this and bring it to me. We will go from there. Till then I shall be out in the garden." The old woman said and left the room. Sesshomaru and Sango watched as she left the room. Sango looked at Sesshomaru and nodded to him before she turned to leave the room. She was going to go and wait in the other room, probably go out onto the balcony overlooking the garden and get some more fresh air.

Sesshomaru went into Rin and sat next to her, pulling her still shaking form into his lap. She turned her face to look at him. Her heart filled with joy when she saw the concern for her in his eyes. That that was the only thing in his eyes. Looking into her eyes Sesshomaru knew that she was for sure carrying him a child. She was just moving along quicker then normal was all. Then it dawned on him. Most human demon mating's that resulted in an offspring the couple had not marked each other as mates. They had set themselves as mates. With his blood having been taken by her she was now partially demon as well. So the pregnancy would move along at the same rate as a demon pregnancy. _So that's why she got sick so quick. If that's the case then we shall have our pup her very soon. Within the next couple of months._Sesshomaru thought as he stared down at Rin.

"How do you feel Rin?" Sesshomaru asked as he gently wiped the hair out of her face.

"I feel a little better. I wish I knew what was wrong with me though. I'm so sorry about shoving you away from me earlier today though. I just felt so sick." Rin said as she curled deeper into Sesshomaru's chest.

"I can tell you what is wrong with you though I don't think its something that is considered to be very wrong. Rin you are carrying our first pup. The only reason that you are moving so quickly with this pregnancy, at the speed a normal demon pregnancy would go is because you took my blood when we mated last night. If you would not of taken my blood then you would not feel any symptoms for at least another few months. I hope you are okay with this fact. You will have a normal pregnancy just about three times faster then a human pregnancy." Sesshomaru told her as he watched her face for any signs of regret. There where none, just her love for him in her eyes.

"How can I regret what I have always wanted? I am more then happy to be carrying your pup. I love you." Rin said as she sat up and turned to kiss Sesshomaru. The force of her sitting up and turning though sent her stomach spinning and she had to run to the basin again so as not to throw up on Sesshomaru. He walked over to her and pulled her hair out of her face so that it wouldn't get anymore dirty then it already was.

"I will have the maids draw us a warm bath to help settle your stomach." Sesshomaru told Rin as he kissed her forehead and walked out of the bathroom to call upon the maids that waited on him.

As Sesshomaru was walking out of his bed chambers he almost collided with Sango who was running into the bed chambers to get Sesshomaru.

"You need to come and see this. There is someone here who looks like they might be trying to cause trouble. Or looking for you. A demon of some sorts. Kaede has it under control but I think he is looking for you. How's Rin doing?" Sango said as she brought Sesshomaru to his balcony. She pointed to the corner of the garden where another Youkai was standing and trying to get past the priestess. She wasn't letting him by though. Sesshomaru recognized him as the Judai, the Lord of the Northern Lands. Leaping lightly off the balcony he walked up to Kaede.

"Its okay old woman. He is an old friend of mine. Judai, what brings you here? I thought that your mate was due at anytime now." Sesshomaru asked his friend as he held out his hand to him. Judai took it and looked Sesshomaru up and down before speaking.

"I'm surprised to find you back old friend. I was going to come to talk to Jaken. Offer my services in helping to find your stolen charge. I heard about it through the grape vine. Well, from a reliable source anyway. So why are you home anyway? Have you found her then?" Judai asked as he started walking with Sesshomaru back towards the castle.

"Yeah I found her. When I came home last night to leave my niece with Jaken I found Kagura here with her. Kagura was finally acting on her feelings and tried to get me. She had taken Rin so that I would go looking for her. Well that wasn't going to happen. You know I can't stand her. And to mate with her would be a bad thing by itself. So I killed her and didn't need to look for Rin anymore. Right now Rin is upstairs hopefully starting to take her bath. Wait no I still need to set the maids to filling up the tub with warm water. She isn't feeling well and needs to relax. She has had a lot of excitement the last couple of days." Sesshomaru told his friend and filled him in on the events past of the last few days. Leaving out the fact the he had mated with Rin. Judai would figure that out soon enough when he met Rin and smelt Sesshomaru all over her.

Upstairs in the bathroom Rin was waiting on the maids to fill the tub and set the little fire underneath that set the water to the right temperature. Rin heard the door open and hoped that it was the maids cause she was feeling very dirty after all of the throwing up that she had done. She watched as Sesshomaru brought in another person, this one a youkai like him. The man stopped and looked at Rin when he was passing by the door to the bathroom.

"So you are the one they call Rin. I am Judai, Lord of the Northern Lands." He told her as he turned to Sesshomaru. "Why did you not tell me the you had mated with her you old dog? She is very beautiful for a human. You have chosen well and I do not think that anyone will care that she is human if that is why you didn't tell me that you had mated her. Do not forget that my mate is a human woman as well. Be glad that she excepted your mark of her. It took Shirake three years to except my mark of her finally. She only excepted when she became pregnant with our pup. Is she to take on the title of Lady of the Western Lands?" Judai asked Sesshomaru.

"I will only give it to her if she herself chooses to except it." Sesshomaru told him. "Rin are you choosing to be know known as the Lady of the Western Lands or would you rather not be?" He asked her.

"I will take the title and bare it proudly. Seeing as I am my Lords mate." Rin said as she stood proudly. Glad that he had asked her what she was hoping that he would at least someday soon.

"What of your child though? How far is she Sesshomaru?"

"She is barely a day. But the pregnancy is moving very quickly. She still has my blood running through her from our mating last night. So her pregnancy is moving at the rate of a typical demon pregnancy. Not a human pregnancy. She will probably have the baby is ten weeks time."

"I will what? I thought that it would take longer then that. What about Kagome? Her pregnancy with Demonique lasted longer then 10 weeks!" Rin exclaimed at Sesshomaru, before realizing what she said would let him know what she had done that week that she had left the castle those three years ago. That she had spent the time with Inuyasha and his friends.

"How do you know that Rin? Is that where you were those three years ago? That week that you said you needed away from me and the castle? Well I guess I can't be mad at you anymore. We did make up soon after that, me and Inuyasha did. Oh well. The reason that her pregnancy didn't go so fast is one, Inuyasha is only a half demon, and two, Kagome had not yet taken his mating mark as you did last night. She has yet to take his mating mark as it stands. So I don't know what will become of her pregnancy this time either. But I do know what will happen of yours. That's all I care about is what will happen to your pregnancy. She is Inuyasha's worry. You are mine." Sesshomaru told her as he walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms. Right then the maids started to walk in with the water for their bath.

"If you will pardon us now Judai, we have to get her cleaned up. Dinner is in about an hour if you would like to stay for it. Else wise I will see you in a few days time." Sesshomaru told his friend as he led him to the door.

"I will see you soon dear friend. I must attend to my mate at home" Judai said as he left the room.

After the maids had finished filling the bath and stirred the coals under the tub, Sesshomaru walked over to Rin and carefully undressed her and helped her into the tub before himself undressing and climbing in.

"Rin are you sure that you are okay and that this is what you want?" Sesshomaru asked Rin as he pulled her form closer to himself.

"Sesshomaru, I wouldn't want anything else. I'm so happy right now I don't know how to describe this feeling." Rin said as she carefully turned to look at him.

Feeling satisfied the she was telling the truth, he just pulled her closer to him and held her as he lightly stroked her soft stomach, above where he felt the life of their pup growing in her.

A little while later, Sesshomaru and Rin got out of the bath tub and proceeded to dress for dinner. Sesshomaru had taken the liberty of having the seamstress make Rin a matching kimono to his. White with light blue roses covering it, it fit Rin very snuggly already. Even though she was barely starting to show. Sesshomaru would have to get her some bigger clothes, maybe ask Kagome if she could borrow some of her pregnancy clothes until he could get some made for Rin. He would have to ask her after dinner if she had any dresses or anything the Rin could borrow.

As they were approaching the dining room, Sesshomaru was stopped by an extremely breathless Inuyasha. Sesshomaru looked his brother over and saw the fear in his eyes. Something that Sesshomaru knew would only appear if something had happened to one of his loved ones.

"Okay little brother, what is wrong?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha with true concern in his voice.

"Kaede. She, she took Demonique and told me that if I ever wanted her back that I would have to kill her. Sesshomaru. I think she's been possessed by a demon of some type." He told his brother as he tried not to sound like a mad person.

"Let us figure this out and discuss this over dinner so as not to run off and do something crazy that could get us killed younger brother. Don't worry we'll get her back." Sesshomaru added to Inuyasha as he started walking toward the dining room noting the annoyance and fear in his brothers face and eyes.

End note: So this is where I am choosing to end this chapter of the story. I made this one a little longer so that I could make up for you guys having to wait so long. Sorry about the long wait. I just have been really busy and had the comp packed up for a few months with all my moving. I'm now in Louisiana and don't know how long I plan on staying here but will keep updated and will try and get more of the story going for you guys.. I may do a few really short chapters to get some chapter build up. I'm not sure but will keep updated. I'll write more soon.


End file.
